For Real Love
by hunniemilk
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Apakah itu benar Jongin? Belakangan kau pulang lama dan baumu. Berbeda" Sehun "Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun karena Do Kyungsoo sudah punya tunangan" Jongin. KAIHUN AREA AWAS SALAH LAPAK KALAU SALAH BUKA LAPAK SENDIRI
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini sangat dingin membuat kedua namja dengan warna kulit yang berbeda itu betah berada di bawah selimut tebal mereka. Namja albino tidur di lengan namja tan yang memeluknya dari samping. Saling memberikan kehangatan untuk satu sama lain. Namja albino itu menggeliat merasa sesak karena dadanya tertimpah tangan kekar namja tan itu. Gelap. Namja itu meraba tangan kekar namja tan itu, terus meraba hingga sampai di ujung jarinya. Memastikan kalau yang memeluknya adalah namjanya. Tangannya terulur kembali keatas hingga sampai di pipi namja itu. Mengelusnya sebentar dengan ibu jarinya lalu naik ke kening namja itu

Sehun mulai menurunkan jarinya selembut mungkin agar Jongin tidak terbangun. Jari lentiknya terus turun melewati alisnya, kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, hidung mancungnya *yang kata orang pesek XD hidung Jongin aja dikatain pesek apa kabar hidung Aya yang gak nampak ya XD*, lalu menelusuri pipi yang sedikit berisi, rahang yang tegas, dagu lancipnya dan terakhir bibir tebalnya

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan mengambil tangan Sehun lalu mencium tangan Sehun dengan lembut. Membiarkan beberapa lama berada di bibirnya lalu melepasnya. Kepala itu sedikit menunduk kebawah lalu menyapa bibir tipis Sehun, hanya sebentar tapi mampu membuat Sehun gugup dan memerah

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Sehun lembut

Tangan Jongin meletakkan tangan Sehun kembali ke pipinya lalu ia kembali memejamkan matanya "Kau tidak menggangguku, aku memang ingin bangun" jawab Jongin dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

"Maafkan aku" Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin

"Jangan memintak maaf, sudah ku bilang aku terbangun karena memang sudah ingin bangun sayang" Jongin menarik dagu Sehun pelan lalu mencium bibir Sehun kembali. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat kau..." Jongin sengaja menjeda kalimatnya "Memulainya dari keningku, turun kealis, mata, hidung, rahang, dagu dan terakhir bibir" Jongim mengikuti kegiatan Sehun yang asik meraba wajahnya dan Jongin mempraktekannya ke wajah Sehun

"Kau mengerjainku" Sehun memukul dada Jongin sedikit kuat sehingga membuat Jongin sedikit merintih

"Maafkan aku sayang" Jongin memegang tangan Sehun supaya berhenti memukulinya karena serius dada Jongin sakit terkena pukulan Sehun

Setelah setengah jam hanya berdiam saling memeluk akhirnya mereka beranjak dari tempat tidur kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan di depan wastafel menghadap kaca. Sikat gigi pagi bersama selalu mereka lakukan jika mereka tidur bersama

Jongin menggendong Sehun kelantai satu lalu meletakan Sehun di kursi meja makan. Jongin berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Hari ini sepertinya Jongin hanya akan membuat panecake buah karena persedian Sehun sepertinya mulai habis. Sehun duduk diam dibangkunya hanya beberapa percakapan ringan yang mereka lakukan sampai seekor anjing serbia husky abu abu menghampirinya

Sehun mengelusi kepala anjing itu "Selamat pagi Vivi" satu gonggongan keluar

Sehun sedikit memundurkan bangkunya setelahnya dengan tiba tiba kaki Vivi naik keatas pahanya Sehun. Sehun terus mengelus bulu Vivi yang lembut sesekali tertawa karena Vivi menjilatinya seperti itu sampai Jongin datang dengan dua piring panecakenya. Ia kembali lagi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas susu untuk Sehun dan kopi untuk dia sendiri. Lalu memberi makan Vivi juga. Jadilah mereka sarapan bertiga bersama

"Kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Jongin

"Ya. Pemotretan dan manggung" Jongin mengelap madu yang ada di pinggir bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau"

Setelah sarapan Sehun mandi dengan dituntun oleh Vivi menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya dan Jongin membersihkan peralatan makan mereka. Setelah semua bersih Jongin kekamar Sehun dan melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan Vivi tertidur di bawah. Rambut Sehun masih sedikit basah sehingga beberapa tetes turun ke bajunya. Jongin kembali mengambil handuk Sehun lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun

"Rambutmu masih basah Sehun" Jongin meletakkan handuk Sehun dikepalanya sehingga kepalanya tenggelam tertutup oleh handuk itu

"Tapi tadi aku sudah keringkan" Sehun mendongak membuatnya kelihatan lucu dengan kepala yang setengah tertutup handuk

Jongin tersenyum lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut Sehun dengan lembut agar Sehun merasa nyaman. Tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Jongin dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di perut berotot -walau tidak terlalu berbentuk- Jongin. Sehun menutup matanya merasakan kenyamanan. Setelah Jongin rasa kering, Jongin mengangkat wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium kening Sehun sedikit lama, setelahnya mencium kedua mata Sehun yang tertutup rapat

"Andai mataku bisa sembuh saat kau menciumnya" bisik Sehun

Kedua ibu jari Jongin berpindah tempat ke mata Sehun yang tertutup. Jongin ingat betul kecelakaan itu, apalagi Sehun. Malam itu sedang hujan dan Sehun sedang berada didalam mobil bersama ayahnya. Malam itu Sehun baru bertemu dengan orang tuanya Jongin. Ia senang ayahnya merestui hubungan mereka. Sebagai informasi, Sehun itu sangan anak ayahnya sekali. Karena prioritas utama pertama ayahnya adalah Sehun sejak ibunya meninggal ketika Sehun berumur 8 tahun karena sakit. Ayah Sehun terus menjaga Sehun dengan baik dan memberi apapun untuk Sehun. Semua hanya untuk Sehun. Ayahnya akan melakukan apapun agar Sehun benar benar senang dan bahagia. Sampai malam itu terjadi. Kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuat mobil mereka berguling beberapa kali dan entah bagaimana bisa Sehun terpental keluar mobil sedangkan mobil yang masih diisi oleh ayahnya dan sopir sudah berada di pinggir jalan layang tol dengan posisi terbalik. Sehun masih sadar saat mobil itu berada di pinggi. Sehun sudah berusaha untuk bangkit dan menyelamatkan ayahnya namun naas. Karena mobil itu terus bergoyang dan berakhir jatuh kebawah dan tertabrak mobil truk yang sedang lewat dijalan tol bawah. Begitu pun Sehun juga terjatuh keaspal pandangannya mulai memudar ketika terkhir kali melihat mobil itu terjatuh kebawah dan mendengar suara remukan dan pecahan kaca setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri

Saat sadarkan diri setelah lima hari koma Sehun terus menangis histeris saat mendengar ayahnya meninggal dan ia kehilangan penglihatannya. Jongin yang karirnya sedang berada diatas terus mendapat job dan hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya saat malam hari ketika Sehun sudah tidur. Dari yang Jongin tau Sehun terus diberi bius agar bisa tenang. Sampai seminggu terus seperti itu dan akhirnya Jongin terpaksa menolak beberapa job selama empat hari untuk menemani kekasihnya dan setelah itu Sehun mulai bisa mererimanya semua

Jongin memberikan seekor anjing serbia husky yang Sehun inginkan sejak lama. Jongin memberikannya sebagai mata Sehun ketika ia sedang tidak ada. Jadi ketika Jongin tidak ada, Sehun bisa keluar rumah dengan anjing sebagai menunjuk jalannya. Anjing ini Jongin beli buka sembarangan. Anjing itu sudah di didik baik oleh penjualnya sehingga tidak perlu di ajari lagi dengan susah

Setelah Jongin pergi untuk memulai harinya Sehun pun juga keluar untuk membeli beberapa persediaan yang sudah habis. Sehun hanya ke mini market yang biasa ia kunjungi karena si pemilik dengan senang hati mengambil barang yang Sehun butuhkan

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Sehun" tanya namja yang sedikit pendek darinya

"Hanya beberapa makanan yang sudah menipis dan makanan untuk Vivi Luhan hyung" kata Sehun dengan senyum ramah

"Ok baiklah ayo kita berkeliling"

Mereka berkeliling mini market. Mereka saling bertukar pendapat tentang produk makanan, lelucon dan cerita. Sehun dan Luhan sudah berteman baik saat mereka berada di bangku kuliah. Pertemuan yang tidak disangka tapi berujung pertemanan. Luhan selalu menjenguk Sehun saat dia kecelakaan dulu. Luhan dan Jongin yang mengatur acara pemakaman ayah Sehun saat Sehun belum sadarkan diri dari komanya

"Terimakasih Luhan hyung telah menemaniku berbelanja"

"Tidak masalah adikku yang manis" goda Luhan sambil mencoel dagu Sehun

"Hyung aku tidak manis tapi tampan"

"Iya aku juga tau kau cantik Sehun"

"Kau mulai menyebalkan"

Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun cemberut seperti itu. Sehun pulang dengan jalan kaki karena rumah dan mini market tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah sampai di rumah Sehun menyusun barangnya ke tempatnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan kearah ruang tv dan menghidupkan tv. Walau ia tidak bisa melihat gambarnya tapi ia masih bisa mendengar berita atau acara tv yang lainnya. Sehun terus memindahkan chainel ketika ia rasa tidak ada yang enak sampai ia terhenti di sebuah acara yang menyiarkan berita berita artis yang ada di Korea Selatan maupun di mancanegara

"_ _Kedua agensi belum memberi konfirmasi atas hubungan yang telah dijalani oleh Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan keduanya saat ditemui belum ada yang mau membuka suara__ "

Deg

"_ _Beberapa foto yang telah tersebar beberapa bulan lalu di media sosial memperlihatkan bahwa sepertinya mereka telah menjalin hubungan khusus. Saat fans melihat keduanya berada di kafe coffie beberapa malam belakangan juga semakin meyakini bahwa mereka telah berkencan__ "

Sehun buru buru mematikan televisinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Siapa yang tidak tau sosok Do Kyungsoo yang begitu sempurna. Suara merdu disaat ia benyanyi dan akting yang bagus selalu memukau penonton diseluruh dunia. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun tidak ada apa apanya. Dia sangat memaklumi kalau Jongin jatuh hati padanya

"Guk... Guk..." Vivi mendekat kearah Sehun lalu menyerudukkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun

"Ada apa huem? Kau bosan?" Sehun mengelus bulu Vivi

"Guk... Guk" lagi Vivi menggonggong

"Aku baik baik saja" kata Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus bulu Vivi "Vivi antarkan aku ke keamar"

Rumah Sehun yang luas begitu sepi. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tinggal sendirian. Ada beberapa maid berada di rumahnya. Namun beberapa hari ini mereka mengambil jatah liburan mereka. Jadi Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk menginap di rumahnya. Walaupun Jongin pulang tengah malam ia tidak keberatan karena Sehun tau Jongin sedang berada diatas popularitasnya sekarang. Tapi mendengar berita itu membuatnya sedikit goyah, belakangan ini dia juga merasa wangi Jongin berbeda dari biasanya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau Jongin benar benar menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkannya. Sehun menggeleng kepalanya keras. Dia tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak tidak. Tapi sejauh apa ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif tetap bermunculan pikiran negatif

Sehun memutuskan untuk berendam beberapa menit untuk menjernikan pikirannya. Sesekali Sehun membasuh mukanya dengan air. Sampai Sehun memejamkan matanya. Acara berendam cukup lama karena memang sekarang pikiran Sehun sedang kacau balau. Setelah lebih kurang satu jam setengah Sehun berendam lamanya, ia keluar dari bathup. Meraba untuk mengambil handuk lalu berjalan keluar kamar

Sehun tertidur di tempat tidur king size bersprei sutra membuatnya semakin sejuk. Keadaan ruang yang gelap membuat keberadaan Sehun tidak terlihat. Sehun tidak tidur dikamarnya. Ia tidur di kamar ayahnya. Sedari tadi handphone Sehun terus berdering menandakan seseorang menghubunginya. Tapi Sehun terus meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dan Sehun merasa suhu badannya menaik drastis. Samar samar Sehun mendengar suara gemuru menandakan hari sedang tidak bagus dan sepertinya akan ada hujan badai. Sehun sangat membenci petir, hujan dan suara angin yang besar. Vivi juga tiba tiba tidak menampakkan dirinya membuat Sehun semakin terasa tersiksa

Hujan mulai turun dicampur oleh angin yang kencang. Petir yang saling bersutan membuat kesadaran Sehun semakin memburuk

"Jo... Jong... In" Sehun bersuar hampir seperti berbisik

Setelahnya Sehun mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dengan gusar lalu berjalan kearah Sehun dan naik keatas tempat tidur lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat

"Aku disini Sehun, aku disini" Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang "Maaf aku telat" Jongin mulai merasa aneh. Padahal diluar sedang hujan dan suhu udara seharusnya dingin tapi ia merasakan suhu udara panas. Cepat cepat Jongin melihat Sehun dan meletakkan tangannya dikening Sehun

"Sehun kau demam" setelah lega akhirnya Jongin menemukan Sehun dikamar ayahnya sekarang Jongin kembali tidak tenang karena Sehun demam

Jongin ingin bangkit untuk mengambil kompres tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sehun

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan tenaganya yang ada

"Aku hanya ing_"

"Kumohon Jongin" potong Sehun

Jongin bisa mendengar nada ketakutan disana. Entah takut oleh badai atau takut oleh perginya Jongin

"Baik aku akan disini. Aku tidak akan pergi" kata Jongin

Mereka berdua duduk dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kepala Sehun bersandar di dada telanjang Jongin dengan nyaman. Sebagai pertolongan pertama dari demam Sehun, Jongin memutuskan membuka baju mereka dan saling berpelukan. Dari yang Jongin pelajari dulu saat masih sekolah jika kau sedang bersama orang yang demam dan keadaan sedang darurat maka buka bajumu dan mereka harus saling berpelukan agar suhu udaranya kembali normal. Sehun yang antara sadar dan tidak sadar diam saja saat Jongin mendudukkannya dan menyandarkannya ke kepala ranjang. Lalu membuka bajunya walau awalnya sedikit menolak tapi Jongin meyakini bahwa Sehun akan baik baik saja. Dan jadilah mereka bertelanjang dada dan saling berpelukan

Jongin melihat handphone Sehun diatas nakas. Jongin mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab telponnya. Sesekali Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun lembut. Saat Jongin mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sehun. Itu berarti Sehun sudah tertidur lelap. Pelan pelan Jongin membaringkan Sehun. Menghapus beberapa peluh yang keluar dari kening Sehun dan merasakan kalau demam Sehun tidak setinggi tadi walau masih demam. Lalu ia ikut tidur sambil memeluk Sehun dan menyelimuti mereka dua. Satu hal yang membuat Jongin penasaran. Kenapa Sehun bisa demam setinggi itu, yang ia tau sejak bersama Sehun. Hanya dua kemungkinan yang membuat Sehun demam. Pertama pikirannya yang sedang terganggu lalu faktor cuaca

Sehun merasakan kedinginan. Sehun mendengar suara burung bernyayi diluar menandakan ini sudah pagi. Tangan Sehun meraba tangan Jongin sampai keatas. Sehun merasa ada yang mengganjal. Hingga sampai tangan Sehun di bahu lebar Jongin ia tidak merasakan ada baju Jongin. Sehun terlonjak kaget saat ia merasakan kalau ia juga tidak pakai baju. Sehun ingin bangkit namun tangan Jongin menghalangnya dan membuat badan mereka berdua semakin bergempetan

"Jo... Jongin" cicit Sehun

"Sebentar saja" terdengar suara serak khas Jongin bangun tidur. Jongin masih menutup matanya rapat

"Ta.. Tapi Jong" Sehun begitu gugup

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin malah terdengar dengkuran halusnya. Sehun bisa merasakan dada bidang Jongin didepannya. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Pipinya mulai memanas. Sehun bisa mencium wangi Jongin lebih dalam lagi. Tapi ia tidak suka dengan wangi ini. Ini bukan wangi Jongin. Apakah ini wangi Kyungsoo? Apa tadi malam mereka bertemu kembali. Sehun terus menerawang kedepan hingga tidak tau orang yang dipikirkannya sudah bangun sedari tadi

"Melamunkanku?" tanya Jongin tepat di depan wajah Sehun

"Ti... Tidak" jawab Sehun gugup

Jongin menarik dagu Sehun sedikit keatas agar bisa melihat wajah cantik Sehun

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin lagi

"Bukan apa apa"

"Semalam aku menelponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya"

"Maafkan aku" terdengar nada menyesal

"Tidak apa" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun "Semalam kau melakukan apa?" tanya Jongin

"Hanya... belanja ke supermarket Luhan hyung lalu..." Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya

"Kau semalam demam Sehun, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Atau semalam kau terkena hujan? Setelah belanja apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin kesekian kalinya

"Jongin" panggil Sehun

"Hmm"

"Semalam aku menghidupkan televisi" Jongin tau kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun

"Apa ada acara yang enak?" Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengar berita" Jongin menyeka poni Sehun kesamping. Jongin berencana akan memotong rambut Sehun nanti karena sepertinya sudah panjang

"Berita tentang dirimu dan..." Sehun tidak kuat untuk mengatakannya "Kyungsoo" rasanya sangat sakit saat menyebut nama itu

"Apakah itu benar Jongin? Belakangan kau pulang lama dan baumu. Berbeda. Maksudku, wangimu benar benar sudah berbeda aku bisa menciumnya aku... aku... lebih suka wangimu yang dulu" Sehun menunduk dalam

Jongin hanya menghela nafas tapi tetap mengelus kepala Jongin. Jongin merasakan air mata Sehun mulai menetes dan suhu badan yang mulai menaik lagi

"Sehun dengarkan aku"

"Pertama. Aku dan Kyungsoo memang sering bersama dan yang mereka bilang itu benar, aku sering ke cafe coffie berdua"

Deg

"Kedua. Foto yang beredar itu benar aku dan Kyungsoo"

Deg

Satu isakan terdengar walau Sehun sudah menahannya

"Ketiga. Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun karena Do Kyungsoo sudah punya tunangan" Sehun terdiam

"Keempat. Jika kau berpikir bauku berubah karena Kyungsoo kau salah Kim Sehun. Kemarin saat aku membeli minyak wangi tiba tiba kau menelpon dan menyuruhku cepat cepat datang sehingga aku salah ambil botol dan mungkin karena itu bauku pun berubah"

"Dan yang terakhir" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Sehun bisa mersakan hangat nafas Jongin "Aku mencintaimu" kata Jongin dengan lembut

Jongin bisa melihat keraguan dari Sehun

"Kau meragukanku?" ucap Jongin percaya "Aku benar benar mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun ke dadanya "Aku rasa aku benar benar akan mati jika tidak ada dirimu" Jongin menatap Sehun yang tak memberi respon

Jongin mencium bibir mungil Sehun. Awalnya hanya menempel namun lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan kecil. Jongin tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun. Setelah beberapa lumatan Jongin melepaskn tautan mereka

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun tiba tiba menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Bahunya bergerak dengan kencang dan sebuah isakan yang tadi ditahan keluar sudah

"Maaf. Aku hiks... benar benar bodoh hiks... maafkan aku Jongin. Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks... aku hanya takut kau pergi hiks... jika kau pergi hiks... aku tidak tau harus bagaimana hiks... hiks... hanya kau, Vivi, Luhan hyung dan para maid yang aku punya hiks... jika kau tidak ada aku benar benar tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi" dada telanjang Jongin basah sudah. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya

Jongin terus mengelus punggung telanjang Sehun dan sesekali mengatakan kata kata penenang untuk Sehun

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Satu kecupan Jongin layangkan ke kening Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Sehun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin"

 _Cinta sejati akan datang kepadamu jika kau menaruh kepercayan kepadanya_

Hai... Hai... Jumpa lagi sama Aya setelah satu tahun enggak update heheh... Maaf bawakin ff baru dan bukannya ngelanjuti ff sebelah. Maaf. Semoga suka dengan ff yang ini. Kenapa buat oneshoot karena kalau buat chapter yang ngereview makin lama makin sikit jadi gak semangat buat. Biar sama sama enakan aja ya. Masih selalu menerima saran dan kritikan. Ppai ppai

 **Grub masih terbuka bagi yang masih ingin gabung^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini tiba tiba Jongin mengajak keluar entah kemana. Sepertinya ke suatu gedung. Karena Sehun mendengar keributan. Sehun yang ditarik oleh Jongin hanya menurut saja. Sesekali Jongin meninggalkannya di sebuah ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa orang juga. Setiap 5 menit sekali Jongin selalu pamit sebentar dengan Sehun untuk mengangkat telpon yang entah dari siapa. Keadaan begitu ricuh membuat Sehun sedikit tidak nyaman

"Jongin" Sehun memanggil dengan nada yang lumayan pelan sambil meraba raba didepannya dan samping kanan kiri

Kali ini Jongin tidak meninggalkan Sehun jauh jauh. Jongin juga tau, semenjak Sehun tidak bisa melihat ada sedikit ketakutan disaat ia sendirian ditempat yang rame. Jongin yang tadinya berada didekat jendela berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Kumpulkan semuanya, baru kita mulai. Nanti aku telpon lagi" Jongin mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak

"Tenang sayang aku disini" Jongin mengambil tangan Sehun yang berkeliaran kencang lalu meletakkannya dikedua pipinya

"Kau dari mana? Kita dimana? Ayo pulang Jongin" Sehun benar benar sudah tidak nyaman

"Maukah kau menunggu sebantar hanya sebentar, setelah itu kita akan pergi kemana pun yang kau mau"

Sehun mulai sedikit tenang tapi ia sangat ingin pergi dari sini

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan disini bersamamu" Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun

Jongin terus menggengam tangan Sehun. Sesekali seseorang mendatangi Jongin lalu menanyakan ini itu yang tidak Sehun mengerti. Dan saat Sehun disuruh berganti pakaian dia hanya menurut. Sedikit di poles bedak dan lipstik dan juga rambut yang ditata rapih

"Kau cocok dengan baju itu sayang" kata Jongin

"Jongin, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil wartawan? Kenapa aku harus berganti baju dan di dandani? Kita dimana? Jongin" Sehun terus menuntut jawaban dari Jongin

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut Sehun "Tenang saja kau tidak akan kenapa kenapa. Ini hanyalah pertemuan_" kalimat Jongin terpotong oleh seseorang yang sepertinya manager Jongin

"Jongin semua wartawan sudah datang. Pers akan dimulai" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun mengikuti managernya. Pegangan Jongin tidak begitu kuat dan Jongin juga tidak menarik Sehun terlalu kuat

"Jongin kau mengadakan pers?!" mata Sehun melotot

"Kyungsoo juga. Ditempat berbeda" jawab Jongin santai "Hanya ingin memberi tahu kepada dunia bahwa kami tidak ada hubungan apa apa"

Setelah kejadian dimana Jongin mengaku kepada Sehun bahwa dia tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa dengan Kyungsoo media semakin menjadi jadi mengeluarkan berita hangat tiap minggunya. Terlalu lama media mengespos mereka semakin dalam. Belakangan terakhir Jongin dan Kyungsoo dikatakan sudah melakukan 'hal' lain saat tidak sengaja salah satu wartawan memergoki mereka yang berada di salah satu hotel di Prancis. Sehun tidak marah dengan berita itu, karena waktu itu ia juga ada di dalam hotel itu. Kyungsoo hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongin yang juga baru sampai di hotel itu

Sehun mengatakan tidak apa tapi Jongin yang panas. Bagaimana ia tidak marah, ia merasa semuanya sudah keterlaluan. Beberapa hari lalu salah satu saseng fans juga meletakkan cctv di setiap ruangan yang Jongin kunjungi dan lagi lagi bersama Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya

Jongin, Sehun, manajer serta pengacara Jongin sudah naik keatas podium dan para wartawan langsung memotret mereka. Cahaya blizt yang menyilaukan membuat Jongin sedikit terganggu. Ia tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini wartawan yang akan datang. Setelah mereka duduk acara pers dimulai dan Jongin langsung diserbu oleh pertanyaan wartawan

"Jongin bagaimana keadaanmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa kau membawa pengacara?"

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Siapa namja itu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba tiba mengadakan pers?"

"Bisakah kau klarifikasi hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang membuat Jongin pening. Jongin mengambil micnya lalu mengetes apakah hidup atau tidak setelahnya ia mulai berbicara dan semua wartawan diam dan menyalin ucapan Jongin

"Pertama aku mengadakan pers hanya ingin mengklarifikasih masalahku dengan Kyungsoo. Aku dan Kyungsoo memang dekat, tapi. Kami hanya sebatas kakak beradik dan satu rekan. Seperti yang kalian tau aku sedang ada job dengan Kyungsoo yang membuat setiap harinya aku bersamanya"

"Lalu apa hubungan semua ini dengan namja disebelahmu?"

"Jangan menuding Sehun bagaikan ia adalah tersangka" Jongin memelototi wartawan itu

"Aku dan Kyungsoo mengadakan pers hanya ingin mengklarifikasikan masalah kami. Sehun. Namja disebelahku ini adalah pasangan hidupku"

Sehun terkejut lalu ia mendengar bisik bisikan dari wartawan

"Aku akan menindak lanjut untuk masalahku beberapa hari lalu. Aku akan melacak orangnya dan menuntutnya. Jika kau merugikan orang lain maka kau juga akan merugikan dirimu sendiri" Jongin bangkit dan menarik tangan Sehun kembali. Namun sepertinya wartawan belum cukup dengan semuanya terus saja memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi tubi /R: pers macam apa ini! Bunuh aya! A: ampuni aya gak tau mau buat kayak mana persnyaTT_TT/

Setelah kejadian itu semua mulai berubah. Wartawan selalu melihat perkambangan hubungan Jongin dan Sehun. Saseng yang menyebarkan berita tidak baik sedang menghadapi sidang. Kehidupan Sehun dan Jongin semakin tentram. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dihalaman belakang rumah Jongin. Duduk di pinggir kolam merendam kaki di air yang dingin

"Sehun"

"Hmm"

"Aku sudah mencarikan mata yang cocok untukmu"

Sehun yang tadinya menggoyangkan kakinya didalam air membuat gelombang kecil di air setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin seketika terdiam dan glombang kecil tidak muncul lagi

"Sehun. Kau maukan menjalani operasi?" tanya Jongin was was

"Jongin" Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin dari samping lalu menangis. Belakangan ini Sehun sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis

"Kau maukan melakukan operasinya?"

"Tentu saja" kata sehun sambil terisak

Setelah malam itu beberapa hari kemudian mereka mendatangi dokter yang notabenya sahabat Jongin. Kim Junmyun atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Beberapa hari ini Suho terlalu banyak melakukan operasi sehingga operasi Sehun harus terundur beberapa hari. Hari ini Sehun sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur rawat inap. Tangan kirinya sudah tersambung oleh infus yang menyalurkan cairan bening. Sehun benar benar takut sekarang. Sesekali jarinya terus berlaga. Semakin lama kecemasan Sehun semakin bertambah membuat dirinya tidaknyaman sendiri

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya sambil memegang tangan Sehun yang dingin dan berkeringat "Kau takut?" tanya Jongin lagi

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan

"Sttt tenanglah sayang. Kau akan baik baik saja" Jongin terus menenangkan Sehun

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tenanglah. Aku selalu berada didekatmu ok" Jongin terus menenangkan Sehun

Saat dirasakan Sehun mulai tenang Jongin memandang Suho yang sedari tadi melihat kemesraan mereka. Memberi kode pada Suho bahwa Sehun sudah tenang dan sepertinya siap menjalankan operasi

"Sehun, sudah waktunya kau di operasi" kata Suho

"Jongin" Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya

"Tenanglah kau akan baik baik saja"

"Bagaimana kalau gagal" Sehun merasa kalau kata katanya tidak mempercayai dokter yang notabenya adalah sahabat Jongin "Bu... Bukan maksudku aku tidak mempercayaimu dokter Kim hanya saja" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya "Bagaimana kalau mataku memang tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi? Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya aku tidak bisa melihat kembali? Aku... Aku... Aku hanya_"

"Sttt... Tenanglah sayang. Kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa melihat kembali, kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha tenang dan kuat maka semua akan baik baik saja. Suho hyung akan menyembuhkanmu" Jongin memotong perkataan Sehun. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi Sehun

Cup... Cup

Jongin mencium kedua kelopak mata Sehun

"Aku juga sudah memberikan kekuatan agar matamu bisa kembali melihat" Sehun hanya membalas dengan kekehan kecil

"Kau ada ada saja Kim Jongin"

"Baik tuan tuan maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian tapi ini sudah waktunya" kata Suho yang langsung mengambil ahli ke Sehun

Sehun yang di dorong menggunakan kursi roda terus merapalkan doa tak henti hentinya. Mereka sudah berada didepan pintu operasi. Saat Suho akan mendorong Sehun kedalam ruangan tiba tiba terhenti karena Sehun yang menanyakan keberadaan Jongin

"Dokter Kim, dimana Jongin?" tanya Sehun

"Tepat disamping kananmu Sehun"

"Jongin" tangan Sehun terangkat keatas memberi tau bahwa Jongin harus memegang tangannya

"Aku disini. Ada apa huem?" Jongin jongkok di sebelah Sehun sambil memehang tangan Sehun

"Tunggulah aku. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan operasi ini aku pasti bisa melihatmu kembali seperti semula" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku pegang janjimu sayang" Jongin mencium kening Sehun sedikit agak lama lalu turun ke mata Sehun yang tertutup

Jongin yang hanya boleh menunggu diluar membiarkan Sehun dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan operasi oleh Suho. Jongin duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Tangannya terkepal didepan dadanya lalu mulai berdoa. Sedangkan Sehun sudah mulai dioperasi didalam. Jongin benar benar tidak tenang. Sesekali ia akan berdiri dan mondar mandir tidak jelas. Menggenggam tangannya kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Beberapa perawat selalu bolak balik dari ruangan operasi keluar lalu membawa sesuatu lagi kedalam. Jongin duduk kembali. Melihat langit melalui jendela yang ada didepannya. Langit mulai menggelap tapi belum ada tanda tanda dari Suho untuk keluar. Jongin kembali lagi berjalan mondar mandir sesekali melihat kedalam pintu ruang operasi. Tidak ada apa apa. Kooridor itu kosong tidak ada orang. Jongin kembali laginmondar mandir lalu Suho keluar

"Bagaimana? Apakah berhasil" Jongin langsung berjalan kearah Suho

Suho mengambil nafas yang panjang dan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Saat membuang nafasnya kembali ia langsung tersenyum dan memberi selamat kepada Jongin. Jongin lega rasanya bisa mengetahui bahwa Sehun baik baik saja. Dia berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena telah mendengar doanya. Sehun langsung di pindahkan kekamarnya

Malam ini Jongin menemani Sehun. Jongin terus duduk disebelah Sehun. Ini seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat Sehun mengalami kecelakaan. Hari semakin larut dan lama kelamaan Jongin mulai terlelap di samping Sehun hingga pagi

Pagi ini Suho masuk keruangan Sehun yang sepi. Pagi pagi sekali Jongin datang ke ruangannya dan menitipka Sehun. Tadi malam managernya menelpon dan memberi tau kalau besok ia mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Jadilah Jongin keluar kamar Sehun pelan pelan di pagi buta. Pagi ini perban mata Sehun dibuka dan melihat apakah Sehun bisa melihat atau masih belum. Beberapa tes yang Suho lakukan kepada Sehun ternyata benar dan berarti operasi Sehun berhasil

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat kembali" kata Sehun dengan senyum

"Itu karena kekuatan darimu Sehun"

"Apa Jongin masih lama lagi?"

"Kau tidak sabar melihatnya?" Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya

Ini sudah menjelang sore tapi Jongin belum juga datang. Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya memandang langit sore yang sedikit menyilaukan. Matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang terang. Sehun menunduk melihat kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak kelantai. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang. Jam terus bergulir. Matahati terus turun kebawah menyimpan cahayanya. Ini sudah malam tapi Jongin tetap belum datang juga. Dan yang membuat Sehun lebih kesal lagi Suho ada acara dari siang tadi dan belum pulang juga sampai sekarang. Jadi dia tidak tau mau menghubungi Jongin dari mana. Sehun tidur melihat langit langit kamarnya. Tangannya ia naikan keatas tepat didepan wajahnya. Sesekali ia merapatkan jari jarinya lalu merenggangkannya. Menggoyangkan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri dengan pelan. Sehun benar benar bosan

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jongin baru selesai pemotretan dan beberapa fan metting di dua tempat yang berbeda sekaligus. Jongin memasuki kamar Sehun dan sepi. Tidak ada orang. Tidak ada Sehun. Jongin mulai panik karena di kamar tidak ada Sehun. Namun kepanikan itu sirna saat seseorang keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata itu terperangkap di mata karamel itu. Mata yang beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah memandangnya atau mata itu kosong saat ia pandang tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Mata itu sangat indah

"Hei Kim Jongin" tangan Sehun bergerak kekanan kekiri didepan wajah Jongin

Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut awalnya tidak membalas pelukan Jongin tapi setelah sadar ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin

"Selamat datang Kim Jongin"

"Ya terima kasih" Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun

Mereka sudah duduk di sopa yang ada diruangan itu. Saling berpelukan menghangatkan satu sama lain. Sesekali tangan Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun. Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu senutup matanya menikmati elusan ringan tangan Jongin

"Sehun"

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi kau harus istirahat"

"Bisakah sebentar lagi"

"Tidak Sehun"

Sehun menegakkan badannya lalu melihat Jongin dengan jengkel. Dengan langkah yang setengah hati Sehun berjalan kearah ranjangnya diikuti oleh Jongin dari belakangnya. Sampainya diatas ranjang Sehun ingin tidur tapi di cegah oleh Jongin

"Apa lagi Kim Jongin"

Jongin merogo kantung celananya lalu mengambil tangan Sehun. Tangan Jongin yang terkepal ia buka kebawah lalu jatuhlah gelang emas putih yang sangat cantik dan berkilau. Jongin meletakkan gelang itu di telapak tangan Sehun yang terbuka

"Jongin ini sangat indah. Aku suka" Sehun memandang gelang itu "Terimakasih" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"Sama sama sayang" Jongin mengambil gelang itu lalu memasangkannya pada Sehun "Sangat cocok denganmu"

"Terimakasih" satu kecupan mendarat di kening Sehun "Baik, selamat malam Jongin"

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa hukannya tadi kau menyuruhku tidur"

"Ada satu lagi"

Jongin mengambil kotak kecil dari kantongnya. Lalu membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan titanium ditengahnya. Polos namun tampak elegan. Sehun terdiam tidak merespon apa pun

"Oh Sehun. Will you merry me?"

Sehun cukup lama merespon sampai ia melihat kearah Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"Jongin. Sorry I don't know" hati Jongin seakan remuk mendengar kalimat itu "Aku benar benar minta maaf Jongin. Aku... Aku hanya tidak tau" Sehun berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Air mata itu semakin banyak dipelupuknya hanya menunggu waktu dan air mata itu akan jatuh ke pipi mulus Sehun

"Sehun"

"Kumohon Jongin jangan memaksaku. Karena aku benar benar tidak tau" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali

"Apa yang kau ragukan" tanya Jongin hampir putus asa

"Aku... Aku bukan meragukanmu hanya saja aku bingung"

"Apa yang kau bingungkan Sehun" bisik Jongin

"Tentu saja aku bingung Jongin" Sehun menaikan suaranya "Aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan" masih dengan nada yang sama "Aku tidak tau kata lain selain 'ya' Jongin" suara Sehun memelan bahkan hampir berbisik

Sekarang Jongin yang terdiam ditempat. Dia benar benar bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai ia mulai tersadar saat Sehun mengatakan 'Ya' beberapa kali dengan wajah tersenyum dan air mata yang menetes deras. Sekarang Jongin tau, Sehun mengerjainya

Jongin memasukan cincin itu kejari manis Sehun. Lalu mencium kening Sehun sedikit lama dan memeluknya

"Kau hampir saja membuat aku terkena serangan jantung Kim Sehun"

"Kau juga"

Malam itu mereka berpelukan sepanjang malam.

Sebulan kemudiam mereka mengadakan pernikahan mereka tampa wartawan yang mengespos acara sakral mereka. Hanya beberapa teman dekat yang datang dan beberpa artis. Setelah mengadakan pernikahan mereka berbulan madu ke Paris dan pulau Jeju setelahnya Jongin kembali kedunia hiburan sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Beberapa kali berdebat tentang anak adopsi akhirnya Jongin setuju lalu mengadopsi anak 1 tahun dari panti asuhan di daerah busan. Bayi itu diberi nama Kim Baekhyun

Kyungsoo. Dia menikah beberapa bulan setelah Jongin dan Sehun. Ia menikah dengan pacarnya yang seorang model terkenal Park Cahnyeol. Mereka memutuskan akan pindah keluar negri dan mengembangkan sayap mereka di negri orang lain

Menjalankan hidup yang telah utuh itu tidaklah mudah. Beberpa kali Jongin tersandung gosip murahan. Tapi Sehun sudah tau bagaimana Jongin. Jadi mereka hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman saat ditemui oleh wartawan. Perdebatan kecil juga sering sekali terjadi ketika mereka sudah dirumah dan menyangkut masalah pribadi mereka seperti Baekhyun mingsalnya. Tapi mereka tidak akan lama lama bertengkar karena memang mereka tidak bisa bertengkar terlalu lama lalu semuanya kembali dengan senyuman

F.I.N

Hai... Hai... Aya gak nyangka dapat respon yang bagus buat ff ini. Dan banyak banget yang mintak sequel gak nyangka aja^^

Ini sebenrnya bukan sequel. Aya kemaren memang mau nulis sampek Sehun bisa liat dan mereka menikah lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi menurut Aya terlalu panjang ntar banyak yang bosan. Maaf kalau ini ff nya jelek. Maaf juga atas typo typo yang disini dan yang di satu lagi. Uda berusaha gak buat typo tapi katanya kebanyakan typo semoga ini gak banyak typonya sampai di ff selanjutnya makasih buat semua yang uda nge favorit, follow dan review /kecup manis/

 **Yang masih mau gabung ke grup PM aja atau ke line Aya**

 **Id: nao_422**


End file.
